Dahlia (TO)
Summary Dahlia (Elder Futhark: ᛞᚨᚺᛚᛁᚨ) was "one of the most powerful witches in history and the main antagonist of the second season of The Originals. She was the older sister of Esther, the sister-in-law of Mikael, the maternal aunt of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik Mikaelson, and also the great-aunt of Freya's deceased unborn son and Hope Mikaelson. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with telekinesis, Unknown with other magic Name: Dahlia Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Female Age: 1060+ Classification: Dark witch Powers and Abilities: Magic, Immortality (Types 1, and 8), Telekinesis, Durability Negation (Can attack internal organs with her magic), Weather Manipulation (Conjured a thunderstorm in a remote area of the Bayou all the way from Lafayette Cemetery to create a flood that would prevent Hayley, Hope, and Jackson from escaping, and she easily wished the storm she conjured herself away with a wave of her hand), Pain Manipulation, (Witches can use spells like pain infliction which always drops humans, vampires, and werewolves quite easily by causing blood vessels to burst in the head), Immunity to Compulsion (Witches aren’t affected by vampiric compulsion), Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can kill plants with her powers), Forcefield Creation (Can create boundary spells), Biological Manipulation (Fertility spell), Accelerated Development (Dahlia had been able to keep herself alive for over a thousand years by casting an enchantment on herself (and Freya) that would place her in a deep slumber for a hundred years, only to wake for one year of life and then repeat the cycle. During the sleep, their magic would accrue over the decades until they finally awakened stronger than they had ever been), Telepathy (She has shown the ability to enter minds, allowing herself to see through their eyes, and talk through their mouths, a spell known as Kenning. She used this to spy on her marks before making her move against them), Power Bestowal, Mind Manipulation (She can command an army of mortals to do her bidding with ease), Teleportation, Healing, Resurrection (Dahlia displayed the power to use Kenning on corpses after she killed Josephine and subsequently reanimated her long enough to use Kenning to send a message to her nieces and nephews at the Mikaelson compound), Plant Manipulation, and likely far more abilities Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with telekinesis (Easily overpowered Elijah, Klaus, and Mikael with her telekinesis), Unknown with other magic (One of the most powerful witches in history, far superior to Freya and her sister who are also in this category, and should at least be comparable to Qetsiyah who created the other side, and the Gemini coven who created the prison world) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown, Superhuman with telekinesis Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level (Regeneration and immortality makes her difficult to kill) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee range, far higher with magic Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Gifted (Dahlia's greatest asset was her sharp intellect. Her penchant for strategies and forming contingencies way ahead of time easily surpasses Elijah's, and she came up with a plan to make it look like Klaus had killed Aiden and frame him for this act, effectively dividing the family to the point that they were too scattered to create a comprehensive plan, and turning her nephew Klaus against his maternal half-siblings and Hayley) Weaknesses: Dahlia is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Dahlia can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Freya Mikaelson, it would require power equivalent to Dahlia's (or greater) to defeat her. The combination of sacred soil from her homeland (Norway), along with the ash from her oppressors (Vikings) and the blood of the one person she loves most (Esther) can be combined to create Dahlia's sole weakness and forged into a powerful weapon against her. This combination of ingredients only has the power to render her mortal, and cannot kill her outright. Dahlia1.gif Dahlia2.gif Dahlia3.gif Dahlia4.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Witches Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Plant Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Healers Category:Biology Users Category:Pain Users Category:Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier